1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile network control apparatus and method that may save energy by controlling an operation mode or operation of a base station based on an amount of consumed power.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile network control apparatus may control a plurality of cells within a service area by initiating an operation of a plurality of base stations. Terminals located within the service area may access a base station to use a service.
For example, the mobile network control apparatus may initiate the operation of the plurality of the base stations, and accordingly may unnecessarily waste energy by maintaining the initiated operation. For example, a base station that has a cell in which a terminal is not located may not need to be operated, however, conventional mobile network control apparatuses may initiate the operation of the base station because the base station is included in the service area of the plurality of base stations.